


Death's Second Chance

by russianspiderromanova



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Rachel go on a mission together and everything goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Second Chance

The mission hadn’t gone right from the start. They had been given the wrong tech and then dropped at the wrong location. The drop that they  had taken had been about five miles off and the two woman had had to walk in. 

And then it turned out that they shouldn’t have gone in in the first place, as the pair had unwittingly walked into a trap. Natasha was really starting to think that this had been someone’s intention all along, and that this is what she got for agreeing to work with SHIELD once more, when she was hit. 

She looked down in time to see the blood start to seep through her suit. “Rachel?!” she called to the other woman wanting to inform her that she would soon be on her own. As the other woman approached Natasha fell to her knees. “Get out of here!” She had to yell to be heard over the continued fire of their enemies. When the blonde merely reached out a hand and pressed it to her wound, the spy glared at her. “Don’t be stupid, Rachel. You can still get out of here alive and we both know that that’s not going to happen for me.”

The Russian looked the American in the eyes and tried to make her understand what was going on - what she knew without a doubt was going to happen. They weren’t in the movies, there would be no last minute rescue. The two were very much on their own and it looked as though someone had wanted it that way.

“You have to get out and when you do go underground. I’m not sure who set us up. However, it’s become clear that someone has.  Find out who and get them. Get them for both of us.” Natasha sucked in a breath through her teeth.  _God this hurts more than I thought that it would,_ she thought to herself, careful not to let her friend see the pain that she was in. 

The spy shoved Rachel away. “Go, go! I’ll cover you for as long as I can.” She followed this up by managing to, through slightly blurry eyes, take out one of the five remaining men opposite them. She sighed in relief when the other woman finally heeded her words and made a quick exit. Natasha turned back to the remaining opposition.

Natalia Alianova Romanova also known as The Black Widow took out the last man with her last breath, smiling slightly with her triumph.   


End file.
